The present invention relates to a lockable switch mechanism which may be used in for example a machine guard to prevent the opening of a door of the machine guard until predetermined conditions have been established.
A lockable switch mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,284, hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. That mechanism comprises a switch plunger which is mounted in a housing and is displaceable relative to the housing along a predetermined axis between a first unlocked position and a second locked position. A locking mechanism is provided for locking the switch plunger in the second position and the switch plunger actuates a switch mechanism as a result of movement of the switch plunger between the first and second positions. The locking mechanism comprises two pivotally mounted latches which are normally biased against the switch plunger so as to engage behind an axially facing surface defined by the switch plunger when the plunger has been moved to the second position. The latches can only be withdrawn so as to permit axial displacement of the switch plunger if a plate extending transversely of the switch plunger is displaced to a latch release position. The latch releasing plate is driven by a lever mechanism the position of which is controlled by a solenoid arranged to one side of the switch mechanism housing. This arrangement works well but is relatively bulky and complex.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved lockable switch mechanism.